The Weight of the World
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: It was all planed before she was born, knowing that she would be the Reincarnation of the Shikon No Miko, Midoriko, and more than that, she would be stronger. When the one you want is different from the one you need...and more importantly, the one who needs you... Rai gave her daughter a sad smile, "...what will your heart decide."
**The Weight of the World**

 **Summary: It was all planed before she was born, knowing that she would be the Reincarnation of the Shikon No Miko, Midoriko, and more than that, she would be stronger. When the one you want is different from the one you need...and more importantly, the one who needs you... Rai gave her daughter a sad smile, "...what will your heart decide."**

 **A/N: I will not post a pairing, because** _ **that**_ **will be part of the fun as well as the drama.**

 **Anime/Manga: Shaman King/InuYasha**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **-x-x-x-**

" _She's so tiny...are you sure?" Rai stared down at her daughter, a little baby swaddled in a warm yellow blanket._

" _She will be a force of Nature to be reckoned with..." an old lady said as she knelt down beside the mother and her newly born child. "I see many paths for which she may choose, and should Yoh fail in his destiny, she will be there to brave the fires of hell and save the world from the destructive path that only Hao Asakura can pave."_

" _Hao..." Rai sighed, "I still can't believe that your Keiko gave birth to Hao Asakura..." She glanced up at the old woman, "Lady Kino, if you are certain, then what should I say to those of the other families?"_

 _Kino Asakura knew of the families that Rai spoke of. She may be blind, but her eyes saw more than 20/20 vision could offer. "The Usui family and Tao family will both come me and offer up their sons on your daughters twelfth birthday. By which, the Tao's scion will be thirteen, and the Usui eldest will be fourteen...it is Kagome's choice to either become the fiancé of the Tao boy or the Usui boy."_

 _Rai nodded, "and should she choose neither?"_

 _Kino frowned, "that too is a possibility. We shall see, what future she chooses."_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(Six Years Later)**

"Yoh-Kun!" a little Kagome ran to keep up with the slightly older boy that was a few eight feet ahead of her. She tripped and stumbled into a bushel of thorns, eliciting a scream and cries of pain. Tears falling as she tried to move out of the bush, but failed to do so without touching another thorn. It was a hand on her arm the yanked her out of the bush. She was still crying, even as Yoh checked her over to make sure she was alright.

"Kagome-Hime, let's go see Baa-Chan! She'll fix you up right!" He smiled, brushing Kagome's tears away as he pulled her up on her feet.

Nodding, she let him take her hand and guide her to the old woman who took care of her. "When will Kaa-San come back?"

Yoh shrugged, "my Kaa-San left a few years ago too. It's because they distract us while we are training. They'll be back though, they love us." He laughed a bit, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. He pushed aside the slide door and motioned Kagome inside, "Baa-Chan!" Yoh yelled loudly, the blind woman who was sitting by a fire, jumped, not from surprise, but from having her grandson scream not but two feet from her.

"What is it!?"

"Kagome-Hime hurt herself!"

Nodding, Kino stood and walked to the girl, her spiritual energy feeling out the girls own spirit and feeling out the physical injuries that the girl had recently endured. Before she could lift a finger to help the girl, she began to let off a warm energy and her wounds healed.

"Baa-chan! She's pink!"

"What do you mean?" Kino asked, hoping for a more descriptive explanation.

"She was glowing."

' _Glowing huh, her powers passed don by Midoriko are already surfacing at such a young age...'_

"Yoh!"

"Oji-san!" Yoh ran outside and was immediately hit upside the head by his grandfather. "AH! Atattatataa! Itai~!"

"Stop complaining! You snuck out of practice again. Such a lazy grandson I have."

"..." Yoh stuck his tongue out at his grandfather.

"Kino, I will be leaving with Yoh. It's time for me to push his training a bit harder...maybe we will finally get somewhere if he's not so easily distracted or tempted to go running off."

Kino nodded and patted Kagome on the head as she ducked back behind her.

Yoh was pulled out of the room and that was the last time Kagome saw him as his grandfather began training him seriously.

However, while that was the last time she saw Yoh until years later, it was the _first_ time she met _him_.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(That Night)**

" _Someone else left me..."_ Kagome whispered, her eyes sad as she thought about her mom and Yoh both leaving her behind. She was wandering around alone outside, despite the night vail that fell over the earth. Even though she was only six, she would often find herself chasing the stars while she was supposed to be sleeping. No one needed to know...right? Kagome settled down at the peak of a hill, her legs dangling off the edge as she kicked them back and forth in rhythm to an unheard melody that only she knew.

"Hello there,"

Kagome jumped a bit and turned about, trying to find the source of the voice. "Hello?"

"What's your name?"

She continued looking around, but saw no one. "Who's there?!" She yelled out, upset because she couldn't see who was speaking to her.

"My name is Hao, I hope I didn't surprise you."

Kagome settled when a boy jumped down from a tree he'd apparently been sitting in. He wore a poncho that looked a tad bit large on him, his hair falling to his elbows, and his eyes a deep shade of Mahogany that seemed to bit lit by something akin to fire. "Hi...you did surprise me. That wasn't nice," she frowned.

The boy laughed a bit before walking a little bit closer to her, "I won't do it again."

"Promise?"

"...promise..." he said, with a slight tone of hesitance, though Kagome couldn't tell.

"Good!" Kagome stood and held her hand out to the boy, "my name is Kagome!"

Hao took her hand gently and held it for a few seconds as he stared down at their hands curiously before smiling and turning his eyes back to hers. "Kagome...what are you doing out so late, if you don't mind me asking."

Kagome frowned and let his hand go, "are you going to tell on me?"

"Who would I tell?" He asked.

"...Lady Kino?"

"Old Lady Asakura?" He chuckled at her widened eyes. "I won't tell her, besides, she doesn't like me too much."

"Why not?"

"It's a deep rooted hatred, you wouldn't understand, Kagome. On another note, you slipped past my question, why are you out so late?"

Kagome fidgeted back and forth on her feet as she played with her hands before pointing up, "I like to look at the stars, and they look prettier here than in my room. Also, I don't like Jii-San, because he took Yoh-Kun from me. He said I was a... _distraction_."

" _...Yoh..."_

Kagome looked up and noted his hazy eyes, "you okay, Hao-Kun?"

"...ah, yes. I'm fine." He sat down and looked up at the stars, "Kagome, I can come by occasionally to keep you company, but if you are week, I won't be able to continue visiting you."

"Kagome is the strongest!" She pumped her fist, but her eyes saddened and she frowned, "that's what Lady Kino says, but I still haven't figured out how to use my abilities without it happening on accident. She says that I am the...rin...car- no, the reincarnation...of the great Lady Midoriko. Everyone keeps telling me that I'll be stronger than her, and I'll do _great_ things. Mama left so that I could get stronger too...I don't like feeling alone, Hao. If I get stronger, everyone will come back to me, right?"

A small nod caused the girl to smile and sit down next to him.

"Then, I will get stronger...that is my promise...my promise to the stars!"

"A promise to the stars, huh?" He chuckled.

"Do you have a promise that you've made to the stars?"

Hao looked down at his hands, a look of thought in his eyes, he looked up at the stars and nodded silently, "I do...my promise...I promise to cleanse the world of all evil...I want the world to be beautiful, for the animals to live peacefully, where the water is clear and clean, and the trees grow forever...endlessly into the clouds. This world...a Shaman only world. Humans destroy everything they touch, I will heal all that they have destroyed. That...that is my promise to the stars."

Kagome's eyes were slightly wide at the dream he held, at the promise he made. "...I like that promise..."

The two stayed in silence until the sun started to come up over the peak of the trees, where Hao ushered her back to her room and vanished into the dawn of a new day.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter one of a new story, tell me what you think, nyan~!**


End file.
